Synyster Gates
Brian Elwin Haner, Jr. (July 7, 1981), better known by his stage name Synyster Gates or simply Syn, is an American musician, best known for being the lead guitarist of the heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold. Early life Haner attended Mayfair High School in Lakewood, but he later transferred and graduated from Ocean View High School in Huntington Beach, California. He studied at the Musicians Institute in Hollywood as part of the Guitar Institute of Technology program, studying jazz guitar. After six or so months of being there, he got a phone call from The Rev asking him if he wanted to join his band, Avenged Sevenfold, as lead guitarist. Haner joined rather than continuing his education and becoming a studio musician. Up until that time he was primarily self-taught by watching music videos and reading books. His father, Brian Haner, Sr., is a songwriter and guitarist. Avenged Sevenfold Gates joined Avenged Sevenfold when he was 18 at the end of 1999, right before the recording of the band's first album, Sounding the Seventh Trumpet. He was featured on the EP Warmness on the Soul, and on the reissue of the band's first album. Gates became the band's official lead guitarist. After Sounding the Seventh Trumpet, the band has released 4 studio albums: Waking the Fallen, City of Evil, Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare and a live DVD/CD Live in the LBC & Diamonds in the Rough. On the Avenged Sevenfold DVD All Excess, Gates claimed that his name was created on a drunken drive through the park with The Rev. He has won numerous awards, including the 2006 Metal Hammer "Young Shredder" award and the 2006 Total Guitar Magazine "Guitarist of the Year." In Revolver magazine, the Avenged Sevenfold special edition that was released the same day as the Nightmare album, Gates stated that he originally started out writing the song "So Far Away" in honor of his grandfather, it later on became to also honor his late bandmate The Rev as well. Pinkly Smooth Haner, along with The Rev, played in an avant-garde metal band named Pinkly Smooth. Formed in the summer of 2001 in Huntington Beach, California, the band featured ex-Ballistico members Buck Silverspur on bass and D-Rock on drums. The band has released one album, Unfortunate Snort on Bucktan Records, which features a crossover sound of mostly punk, ska and avant-garde. Former Avenged Sevenfold bassist Justin Meacham played keyboards and piano on the album. There was speculation that Pinkly Smooth was going to produce another record, but due to the death of The Rev, it is highly unlikely that they will produce any more material. Featured guest appearances *Bleeding Through's "Savior, Saint, Salvation," track *Good Charlotte's "The River" track and music video (with M. Shadows) *Burn Halo's "Dirty Little Girl" music video *Burn Halo's "Anejo" track *He and his father wrote and recorded the theme song to The Jeff Dunham Show. Equipment Guitar Synyster Gates uses mainly Schecter Guitars. Schecter Guitar Research has been sponsoring him and he has signature Avenger models. *Schecter Synyster Gates Signature Custom models with Seymour Duncan SH-8 Invaders and Sustainiac neck pickup sustainer *Schecters custom models with Rebel flag, American flag, German flag, Black with Red Stripes, Red with Black Stripes, and one with Tune-O-Matic Bridge. *Schecter Avenger *Schecter Custom C-1 FR *Schecter Hellraiser C-1 FR *Schecter PT Fastback *Schecter S-1 loaded with Seymour Duncan JBs *Gibson Custom Shop Les Paul Custom *Parker Fly (not sure exact model/color) *Ibanez - RG Prestige Amplifiers & Effects Unit *Schecter Synyster Custom *Marshall JVM205H (for Nightmare) *Krank Distortus Maximus *Boss SD-1 Super Overdrive *Boss CS-3 Compresser Sustainer(2) *Boss RV-5 Digital Reverb *Boss BF-3 Flanger *Boss PH-3 Phase Shifter *Frantone "The Sweet" Distortion *Digitech Whammy Pedal *Dunlop Crybaby from Hell *Dunlop Crybaby RackWah *Budda Custom Wah *MXR Custom Audio Electronics MC-401 Boost Pedal *MXR Carbon Copy Delay *MXR Custom Comp *Visual Sound H20 Chorus & Echo *Ernie Ball Wah Pedal *Sustainiac Stealth Pro Sustainer *Bogner Uberschall *Bogner Uberschall Twin Jet *Mesa Boogie Rectifier *Marshall JCM 800 *Mesa Boogie 4x12 Cabinets *Marshall 4x12 Cabinets Category:Music Category:Artists